


Hardships of Making Friends

by saladfingers



Category: Young Sheldon (TV)
Genre: Communists, Episode Related, Episode: s01e02 Rockets, Gen, and the Dewey Decimal System
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladfingers/pseuds/saladfingers
Summary: Tam has a hard time, too





	Hardships of Making Friends

Being interested in rockets in a Texas public school in the eighties has made Tam a complete outcast in the past few years since he and his family escaped from their overbearing Asian country. It’s difficult to segue from racial stereotypes when the common thought behind his smarts is obviously true. He tries to dazzle girls with his intellect without sounding too demeaning, but it never works out.

His attempts to make friends continuously backfire, crafting him in the appearance of a creep. When the awkward nine-year-old in the library hands off the book, Tam counts the mistake in not asking the other to be his friend. Luckily, the younger kid returns with the promise of rockets in the near future, and friendship in the present.


End file.
